Aqua Pony Hunger Force
by TRikiD
Summary: Three pony sisters Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie are all very unique ponies. They are forced to have crazy, alcoholic, and even death-prone adventures in their small town home of Ponyville.


Aqua Pony Hunger Force

Rabbot

It was a dark and stormy night over the laboratory of Professor Starswirl The Bearded, just south of the Baltimare shore, and the professor was once again working on a new project.

"Gentlecolts, vegetables have threatened all of pony kind for many millennia, so I have obtained funds to end this vegetable nightmare!" Professor Starswirl announced to his non-existent fans, and the only one who was there to listen was his scrawny assistant, a young and bright orange-colored unicorn stallion named Sunburst.

"Behold…" the professor went on.

"Uh, Professor Starswirl…I-I thought that grand was supposed to help come up with a cure for all diseases, and stuff like that," Sunburst pointed out.

"'Grand'? What's a 'grand'?" the old grey professor questioned.

"Uh…"

"Shut up!"

"Now, behold—the Rabbot!" Professor Starswirl continued on, as he used his magic to flip a lever, and it caused a giant metal door to lift and open a containment unit. Inside was a giant, white robot rabbit.

"Um, Professor…" Sunburst tried to speak.

"Now, bring me my cream pies, and hit 'm in the face 'cause that's how it happened ta me!"

Sunburst just sighed at rolled his eyes at his professor, and he reluctantly used his aquamarine magic to lift up a bunch of giant tin pie pans filled with cream pies, and he slammed it into the Rabbot's face, making it whir and spin its head all the way around in distress.

And Professor Starswirl just stood there and laughed at the robot's pain of embarrassment, but when the machine had had enough, it gained freewill and hopped out of its containment unit.

"The Rabbot! My creation!" the professor shouted while his assistant hid behind a desk, and the Rabbot just hopped out of the lab and broke thorugh the wall

"What has magic done?!" Professor Starswirl cried out, as he and Sunburst watched how the Rabbot terrorized the beach, and was headed right for the city.

And it wasn't long until the Rabbot trekked into the more quiet side of Equestria and landed in the small town of Ponyville. Once there, it spotted a beautiful purple mustang, and it just HAD to destroy it. So, the Rabbot hopped over to the mustang, and it soon started crushing the car beneath itself while continuously hopping on it out of joy.

* * *

The next morning, the owner of the mustang had recently moved into the neighborhood, and she happy with the sight of her car.

"What happened to my bloody car?!" Rarity shouted in her strong English accent.

But just as Rarity was huffing over her car, one of the house residents from the giant oak tree of a library next door suddenly came out the front door.

"Mornin', Rarity. What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk, as she trotted up to her new neighbor.

"I'll tell you what's up, Skittle Hair. Look at this! My bloody mustang had been smashed to Celestia and back!" Rarity growled while pointing a hoof at her flattened mustang.

And Rainbow dash just stood there and examined the car.

"Got any estimates?"

"I just found it this way! I found it TOTALLY destroyed, idiot!"

"Whoa, it's ok, Rare. It's cool, girl. I'm a detective," Rainbow said calmly, but then she glared at Rarity, "now, clear the crime scene and let me think!"

With that, the Pegasus pony concentrated and stared at the totaled car, and she soon inhaled when she knew what happened.

"Meteors did it!" Rainbow confirmed and headed back next door, "that'll be twenty bits, by the way!"

"Hey, Rarity!" came a calm voice, and it was none other than Twilight Sparkle, the pony who rarely, if not never, smiles and always speaks in a dull tone. The said unicorn walked out from the library to see what happened to Rarity.

"Oh, great, now we have the purple one joining the party," Rarity cheered sarcastically.

"I did not call for you, Twilight. What are you doing here?" Rainbow questioned angrily.

"I live here," Twilight simply replied.

"Well, quit standing there. I am the leader!" Rainbow added.

"Girl, your car is messed up. How are you gonna get ta work?" Twilight asked when she finally noticed Rarity's car.

"My work is here, at home," Rarity pointed out.

"Teleport Rarity ta work, Twilight," Rainbow demanded.

"But I work HERE!" Rarity tried to point out, only for Rainbow to ignore her.

"I need those twenty bits!"

"Don't you DARE point that rod at me," Rarity hissed while glaring at Twilight's horn.

But just for the heck of it, Twilight used her purple magic to suddenly pick up Rarity.

"Oh, dear…" Rarity sighed as she floated in midair.

"Quickly, Rarity, the ray is upon you. Where do you work?" Rainbow asked while flying up to the white unicorn.

"Were you not listening?! I told you, I work at home! Now, stop with the God-like power!"

"Send her to her house, Twilight!" Rainbow shouted.

"To her house!" Twilight mimicked as her voice echoed with power, and Rainbow smiled as she flung Rarity hundreds of feet up into the air. And soon, Twilight let go of Rarity, and the white unicorn came plummeting back down, and landed on the roof of her boutique with a loud crack.

"Ouch! Oh, my hip!" Rarity cried in pain.

"Ok, now that's an extra twenty bits," Rainbow chuckled.

"What now, Rainbow?" Twilight asked dryly.

"We shall solve the mystery…" Rainbow began while descending back to the ground.

"Don't say it," Rarity grumbled.

"From Rarity's pool!"

With that, the Pegasus and the unicorn headed for Rarity's back yard.

"Stay out of my pool!" Rarity shouted, but she was ignored, and the two other ponies were soon in Rarity's huge five foot deep pool, as Rainbow laid back on a raft and Twilight used her magic to walk around on the water and she gently splashed around.

"This is a fun pool," Twilight admitted, "I do like splashing."

"Yes. Playing is for pleasure…we should have a pool. Make us one from your magic, I command it," Rainbow demanded.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Twilight said sarcastically.

"No, seriously, I do command it."

…

"I wonder who killed Rarity's car," Twilight said out of the blue.

"A car can't be killed—it was MURDERED. Murdered by someone who was jealous of Rarity's ability to drive; jealousy was the motivation," Rainbow explained.

"Ok, and…?" Twilight questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"And we need to get Pinkie," Rainbow replied.

So, the two got out of the pool and headed back next door, where they headed upstairs and found Pinkie Pie sleeping in her usually spot: a dog bed. And as the pink earth pony mare slept in the dog bed that was too small for her, Twilight and Rainbow looked down at their naïve sister.

"HEEEEY! WAKE UP, PINKIE!" Rainbow screamed, and Pinkie popped her eyes open and jumped out of bed, and she landed next to her boom box and flipped it on to dance to a beat.

"Hiya! Mornin', Twilight!" Pinkie cheered.

"Mornin', Pinkie."

"This is a great beat! Why aren't'cha dancing?"

Suddenly, Rainbow flew down and purposely crashed the boom box beneath her hooves, interrupting the music and Pinkie's dancing.

"Dancing is forbidden! It is now mystery time; we have a case to solve!" Rainbow shouted.

"Aqua Pony Hunger Force, assemble!"

* * *

The three sisters soon met up in Rarity's pool…well, at least Rainbow and Twilight did; Pinkie couldn't fly or use magic to get in the pool, and there was no ladder, so she was constantly jumping up to see.

"Can I go swimming? Can I go swimming? Can I go swimming?" Pinkie asked over and over again, but her sisters only ignored her.

"Now, look, it's clear ta me that meteors have destroyed Rarity's car, but she's committed to give us forty bits. So, what I propose we do is spend that money now before she can take it back," Rainbow explained.

"And what are we spending it on?" Twilight questioned, and Rainbow started biting her bottom lip in excitement.

"Cider!"

"Hey, can I go swimming?!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie, this is Rarity's pool, not yours; ya can't just decide ta go swimming whenever you want," Rainbow replied as she paddled her raft to the edge of the pool, and Twilight decided to have some more fun, and so she hand her breath and dove underwater.

"But you're swimming," Pinkie pointed out.

"What I'm doing is merely swirling the water around, that's not a crime," Rainbow protested.

"Uh, Rainbow? We've swam enough now, so shouldn't we get going and solve the mystery?" Twilight asked after coming up for air, and her bangs fell flat over her eyes, completely covering them.

"Let's do it tomorrow. It's supposed ta snow tomorrow," Rainbow said with a shrug.

"No, we're solving it now," Twilight protested firmly.

"Fine! Aqua Ponies, assemble! Baby Twilight HAS ta have it!"

So, the three ponies headed back over to the library, and Pinkie and Rainbow were now in the garage behind the tree, waiting for the garage door as it slowly open. But Pinkie somehow pressed the button the wrong way, and the garage stopped not even half way.

"C'mon! Some time taday, please!" Rainbow huffed, and Pinkie pushed the button again, only to close the door back.

"Ok, hold on!" Pinkie snapped and pressed the button again.

"Keep pressing it! Keep pressing it!"

The door started to open again, but about a quarter of the way up, the door suddenly went back down.

"Why do you keep pressing it?!"

"I DIDN'T press anything!"

Meanwhile, Twilight just used the front door and walked around, and she though this went on long enough, so she used her magic to blast the door into a million pieces, making Pinkie shriek in fear.

While the dust cleared, Pinkie started grunting, as she pulled with the rusty harness and bit in her mouth that was connected to a large and heavy four-wheeled wooden wagon.

"Well, hoo-raw! Now I gotta go ta the bathroom!" Rainbow cheered sarcastically, and she quickly hopped out of the wagon and headed back inside. And it wasn't until ten minutes later that she finally came back out.

"So, where are we going?" Pinkie asked with excitement.

"Shut the hole before I nail it shut, Pinkie. I will be the one asking the questions!" Rainbow growled and jumped back into the wagon, where Twilight sat behind her.

But since Pinkie didn't know where to go, she just sat there.

"Will you just go already?!" Rainbow snapped.

"My Twili-senses are picking up a scent from Rarity's car," Twilight added as her tail perked up and started twirling and binging like a sonar.

"Clearly, it's the scent of jealousy!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Smells more like cream pie ta me," Pinkie added while sniffing the air.

"Hey! What did I just say?!" Rainbow shouted.

"I just-."

"I was not put on this planet to listen to cotton candy. Were you, Twilight?"

"It IS cream pie," Twilight pointed out.

"I didn't think so," Rainbow mumbled while crossing her arms.

"Whatever killed Rarity's car ate A LOT of pie," Twilight added.

"Whatever! Just follow it! C'mon!" Rainbow snapped.

* * *

The Rabbot continued to terrorize Ponyville, and it soon stomped into the bakery known as Sugar Cube Corner. The robot rabbit then jumped into hopped into the back room where the desserts were made, and he opened up a hatch on his while throwing every single pie into the hatch.

All the pies seemed to fuel something inside the Rabbot because it then opened its mouth, and a bright red substance came squirting out like it were spray paint; the Rabbot continued to spray the red paint until it completely covered a certain wall in the room, causing a bunch of fur to suddenly grow from the wall.

And when he knew his job was done here, the Rabbot hopped out of the building, but not without leaving a giant, Rabbot-shaped hole in the wall after he crashed through it.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was continuing to pull with all her might, as her heavy sisters and the heavy wagon really started to become a challenge.

"Slow down, Pinkie, you'll get us all killed!" Rainbow mocked as Pinkie was barely moving faster than a turtle, "ya wanna get us all killed? 'Cause you're gonna do it. And just keep goin' the way you're goin'. Oh, yeah! Keep goin'! brilliant!"

"The scent seems to be coming from that bakery," Twilight pointed out dramatically when Pinkie started pulling passed Sugar Cube Corner.

"I know!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yay! I want some cake!" Pinkie cheered while ditching the harness and sprinted for the bakery.

"No, I'M the one who wants some cake!" Rainbow called while flying after the pink pony.

Once inside, Twilight started investigating the huge mess in the back room, as she picked up and examined all the desserts that have been destroyed with her magic.

"What are you doing? What's taking so long? Why are we still here?" Rainbow asked impatiently through the saloon doors to the back room.

"I'm analyzing the desserts," Twilight simply replied.

"How'd you get back there? That's for sales ponies ONLY…I wanna get back there. Get me back there," Rainbow demanded.

And to help Rainbow, Pinkie used her moldy cotton candy powers to form into a bridge over the saloon doors.

"Here, use the cotton candy bridge!"

Rainbow only glared at her stupid sister, but Pinkie only smiled back.

"Cotton candy bridge? Nope," Rainbow growled, and she suddenly dashed through the walls without injuring herself or getting a concussion, but she did leave a Pegasus pony-shaped hole in the wall.

…

"Well, fine. Don't take the cotton candy bridge," Pinkie sighed and formed back into a pony.

"How long is it going to take to figure out the mystery to Rarity's car? And please say soon because I. Am. Bored," Rainbow asked dryly.

"Every single pie that was recently baked is now missing," Twilight replied and ignored Rainbow's question.

"As long as we don't have ta go back ta the lab…" Rainbow sighed and headed back through the hole in the wall.

"I need to go back to the lab," Twilight suddenly confirmed.

"Ugh! That'll take A THOUSAND HOURS!" Rainbow whined while flopping down onto her back, and she started groaning and rolled around on the floor.

"What sort of crazy pony would steal so many pies?" Twilight pondered out loud.

"It's a bunch of pies! Obviously, it was someone on a weight watching program! Now, let's go!" Rainbow shouted.

"Hey, look at this, Twilight!" Pinkie called as she finally noticed the OTHER giant hole in the wall, the one created by the rabbot.

"Get away from that, it's an emergency exit, and if you set off the alarm and get us all in trouble, YOU'LL be the one goin' ta Tartarus, not us," Rainbow angrily explained while running up to the hole and pushing Pinkie away from it.

"That could be a clue, though," Twilight added as she walked up to the hole and examined it.

"It has NOTHING ta do with this! What's the matter with you?!" Rainbow asked with shock.

"I found it," Pinkie pointed out.

"You're about to find the displeasing sight of the back of my hoof," Rainbow growled, "now, get over here."

"What? No!" Pinkie protested.

"Right next to my hoof, if you would."

"I've done NOTHING to ya!"

Meanwhile, Twilight finally noticed the one wall that was blanketed with matted green fur on the wall, and it was flashing many different shades of green.

"Why is this wall covered in fur?" Twilight questioned.

"Why is anything ANYTHING? It's the style from Las Pegasus…and that is where my manager and agent live, ok?" Rainbow explained, and then she and Twilight just sat there in awkward silence for a moment.

"The case is solved," Rainbow added firmly and turned to leave.

* * *

Eventually, Twilight convinced Rainbow to get back into the wagon with her to further investigate, and Pinkie started pulling them to the town square. But when they were paying attention, Rabbot was actually hopping from building to building, choosing which area to spray.

"Rainbow, aren't you just a LITTLE curious about this? About the giant hole, the missing pies, the fur on the wall?" Twilight questioned.

"Nope. The case is solved. It was a meteor; a meteor did it," Rainbow replied with a shrug.

"I thought you said it was a weight watcher."

"A weight watcher. A meteor. Whatever! Rarity doesn't know! WE'RE the detectives!"

But then Pinkie stopped when she heard a crash, and she a Twilight looked ahead to see the Rabbot just a few yards away, as it sprayed a random house, and flashing yellow fur started growing from it.

"Did you see that, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"An afro pick? Yes! I called it! It's mine!" Rainbow replied and quickly flew out of the wagon to get the afro pick in the road first. But it wasn't until she was right in front of it that she finally noticed the Rabbot.

"AAAAHH!"

Rainbow's screams only provoked the robot rabbit even more to spray her, so he wasted no time in opening his mouth, and sprayed her with the red paint.

"NO, I'M GONNA DIE! THIS IS THE END OF MEEE!"

But soon, Rainbow opened her eyes to discover that was wasn't dead or hurt, and the Rabbot just turned and left. What DID happen was that the spray caused Rainbow's mane and tail to suddenly grow longer, and it started flashing as the rainbow colors danced around.

"I…I'm beautiful!" Rainbow squealed.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called angrily and walked up to the Pegasus pony.

"I like the length. It makes me look wild," Rainbow added with a smile.

"That rabbit is what killed Rarity's car, and we need to stop it!"

"Ok, yeah…here's the plan; Indigo is just across the street from here, ok?"

"The mane salon?"

"Yes, and I'm gonna go over there and see if they can squeeze me in there for a perm, but when I get back—that rabbit's goin' down!"

With that, the Pegasus trotted across the street without a care.

"Yeah, thanks, Rainbow!" Twilight called sarcastically.

"No prob, buddy! I'll be back in an hour!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight called.

"What? What's going on?" Pinkie asked, as it turns out she was standing right next to Twilight without her noticing.

"Hey, can I get my boom box?"

"Maybe later, ok?" Twilight asked softly.

"Maybe now," Pinkie said firmly, and continued to smile at the mature one of her sisters.

"I'm gonna go get my boom box," Pinkie finally decided and dashed away.

"Pinkie, no!"

But soon, the pink pony came dashing back with her boom box, and she switched it on and started dancing in the middle of the street. And because of the upbeat music and childish dancing, the Rabbot couldn't resist stopping his destruction and joining in on the fun.

"Good going, Pinkie! You've distracted him with your sticky dance of joy!" Twilight cheered, but even this much happiness didn't make her smile.

"I can't believe this!" Rainbow called angrily as she walked out of the mane salon with a fresh poofy perm, "I walk away for five minutes, and it's all come ta THIS?! I don't think so! Burn it down, Twilight!"

"I don't think we need to, it's just dancing," Twilight protested.

"No, do it!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

With that, twilight reluctantly fired up her horn, and blasted a few fire balls at the robot, but the fire balls unexpectedly bounced off his metal body and were sent flying back to Twilight and Rainbow. But Twilight was able to duck in time, and that caused the fireballs to hit Rainbow dash.

"AAAHH, MY PERM!"

"Sorry," Twilight chuckled.

"Way ta go! WAY TO GO!" Rainbow growled.

"Are you ok?"

"Does it LOOK like I'm ok?!" Rainbow snapped as she was now covered in ashes, and her new hair was now burnt away, turning it back into the mess of hair she originally had, just a bit shorter and more singed.

"Stand back! I'LL handle this!" Rainbow shouted, and Twilight and Pinkie heeded her warning and stepped back a couple yards.

The Pegasus pony soon flew up into the air and spread her wings proudly, as she grunted and glared at the Rabbot, who was still dancing to the beat of Pinkie's boom box. But after a moment of trying to push som kind of power out, the only thing Rainbow pushed out was a pile of wet feces, as it splat pathetically on the road.

"Now come over here and slip in it! I dare you, rabbit!" Rainbow demanded the robot as she landed back on the ground.

The Rabbot made a clank noise and turned its head in anger at the three ponies, and it soon started hopping towards them.

"Now would be a good time to set the trap, Twilight," Rainbow said as she started flying away.

"Trap? What trap? I didn't bring a trap," Twilight asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Go get a trap!" Rainbow shouted, and Pinkie and twilight soon started following her and galloped away from the Rabbot, "c'mon, let's goooo! He's gonna kill us!"

But just when the three ponies got halfway down the street, the Rabbot finally stopped when he successfully squashed Pinkie. And knowing that he at least killed one of them, he hopped away to go dance some more.

But being made of cotton candy, Pinkie just laid there as a cotton candy pancake.

"I'm ok!" Pinkie happily informed her sisters.

So, with the case solved, the pony sisters headed back home, and they snuck back into Rarity's pool, even though Pinkie had to wait outside again.

"I've called you to this meeting to announce that down town is no longer safe. In other words, we need ta pick some new restaurants and night clubs," rainbow explained.

…

"GET OUT OF MY BLOODY POOL!" Rarity screeched.

* * *

 **If you couldn't already tell, this is an MLP parody of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, so I like it.**

 **Also, the Rabbot was basically just a giant robot version of Angel Bunny, and the fur the Angel Rabbot kept making was just rainbow power fur. Thought I'd tell you guys that in case you were confused.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
